


The Night Trinity Was Born

by Starship21ZedNA9



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship21ZedNA9/pseuds/Starship21ZedNA9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Trinity's birth went down in my mind.  There's a little bit of Julian/Ricky, and little bit of Ricky/Lucy and some of that old school Lucy/unrequited crush on Julian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Trinity Was Born

Lucy shifted under the hot blankets. Trying to get into a comfortable position when you’ve got a kid about to pop out of you in the middle of summer with no air conditioner was, she felt, completely impossible. Especially when she only had half the bed because Sarah was taking up the other half. Sarah moaned in her sleep as she gracelessly flopped an arm over Lucy’s protruding belly. Lucy sighed. The heat was killing her. She carefully lifted Sarah’s arm off of her and rolled her friend over until she was facing the other way. That was a little better, she supposed.

The open window offered no relief. All it did was let the bugs in. Ricky told her he was gonna pay for a new air conditioner but hadn’t made good on it yet. Typical. All she had seen him do lately was screw around, wasting the days with Julian and Bubbles. Still, he had surprised her when he showed up with a trunk full of baby supplies. She knew it was in everyone’s best interests not to question where he got all of it. Besides, it was hers now. Hers and the baby’s. She’d even let Ricky back into the trailer after that. Not back into her bed. Not yet, anyway. He still had a lot to prove to her before she’d allow that to happen. For example, a new air conditioner! She wiped her damp hair away from her face. 

God, she was drenched in sweat. She kicked the blankets off of her completely. Looking down, she came to a realization. That wasn’t sweat pooling in the sheets. Her water had broken. On cue, she felt the pain of a contraction.

“Ricky! Sarah! Get up! It’s happening! It’s happening!”

Sarah was up and at her side in an instant.

“Okay, slow down. Slow down. If you freak out, you’ll only make it worse. I’ve got your bag by the door. Let’s get you to the car.”

Sarah helped her stand and, hand in hand, they slowly made their way out of the bedroom.

Ricky was still dead asleep on the couch. Sarah gave him a hard kick to the ribs.

“Ricky! Wake up!”

Ricky woke with a yelp and rolled to the floor in a tangle of sheets.

“Holy fuck, Sarah! What in the fuck did you do that for?”

“I don’t know, Ricky. I just thought you’d like to know that Lucy’s in labor and you’re about to become a father, like, tonight.”

“What,” he yelled as he tried to free himself from the blankets.

“Yeah, so go start the car. I’ll help her out. And grab her bag too.”

Lucy suppressed a scream.

“Mmmm, that was a big one. Fuck, this is gonna suck.”

“Hang on, Luce. Practice that lasagna breathing stuff they showed you, okay? I’m gonna go get the car. It’s gonna be fine.”

With that, Ricky dashed out the door.

“Oh, God. Sarah. I don’t like this. This hurts.”

Sarah cupped Lucy’s face in her hands.

“Okay, listen to me. This is just for a little while. When it’s over, you’re gonna have a beautiful son or daughter for the rest of your life, okay? Just focus on that.”

“Okay. Mmmm, okay. Let’s go. I need drugs. Now. Go, go, go.”

The sound of a blaring horn let the girls know that Ricky was ready for them. Sarah helped Lucy into the backseat, taking the spot next to her. Ricky was impatiently drumming on the steering wheel, waiting for them to get settled.

“Hold on, girls.”

Laying on the horn again, Ricky sped away from the trailer. The ride didn’t last long as they came to a sudden stop. Ricky hopped out of the car.  
“I’ll be right back.”

“Ricky, where the fuck are you going,” Sarah hollered.

“I just gotta go get Julian. I’ll be right back!”

“Julian! What the fuck do we need Julian for? Ricky, she’s having a fucking baby!”

Ricky was already out of sight. Lucy put her arm on Sarah’s shoulder. There were worse things Ricky could be doing than dragging Julian along to the birth of her child.

“Sarah. It’s fine. Having Julian around might not be so bad.”

Sarah gave her friend a disapproving look.

“Lucy. Come on, we talked about this. No more Julian.”

“I know. I know. But, Ricky’s the one who wants him there and-OW!”

Sarah gripped her tighter, cursing Ricky’s name for the millionth time.

A few feet away, Ricky was pounding on Julian’s door. Light started flicking on inside the windows and a very disheveled looking Julian opened the door, glass faithfully in his hand.

“What the fuck, Rick! This better be one hell of an emergency!”

“It is, man! Fucking Lucy and my’s baby is being borned now. Right now. We gotta go, man. Come on. Let’s go. She’s waiting.”

Ricky grabbed Julian by the front of his shirt and started pulling him out the door. Julian pulled back.

“Ricky, we had this discussion, remember? This is your baby, okay? It’s not mine. It’s got nothing to do with me. This is gonna be your responsibility. So, you take Lucy to the hospital and I’m gonna go back to bed.”

Julian tried to shut the door, but it was difficult when Ricky was trying to keep it open.

“Julian, please. I am taking responsibles here. I just need you to be there, for like mortal support or whatever. You don’t have to do anything. Please. I’m all stressed out here. I don’t know how it is to become a father.”

“Well, neither do I.”

“Yeah, but you’re usually clearer at figuring that stuff out than me.”

Julian ran a hand through his hair. He looked Ricky up and down. The guy did look panicked. He was trembling a little and his eyes were darting all over the place. The last thing Julian needed was Ricky crashing the car on the way to the hospital and getting everyone killed. He couldn’t let something like that happen.

“All right, man. But, I’m driving.”

Ricky gave Julian a quick hug.

“Aw, thanks bud.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.”

Ricky scrambled into the passenger seat, while Julian climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“Hey, Julian,” Lucy said with a glint in her eye.

“Lucy,” warned Sarah.

Julian ignored her as he pulled away at a decidedly calmer pace than Ricky had been going. Ricky was absently tapping his hand against his thigh the entire trip, occasionally glancing back at the girls every time Lucy moaned in pain. 

“Julian, can’t you go any faster? She’s in pain. She needs drugs.”

“Ricky, do you want us to get in an accident? You think that’s gonna help? Calm down. We’re almost there.”

Finally, the neon lights of the hospital came into view. Julian pulled up to the door. Ricky and Sarah helped Lucy out of the car.

“Go get her a wheelchair, Ricky,” ordered Sarah.

“Hey! We need a wheelchair out here! There’s a lady borning a baby!”

“I told you to go get one, idiot!”

“Guys! Stop it! Julian can just carry me,” Lucy winked.

“No fucking way, Lucy,” Julian said as he strode passed the trio to open the door.

Lucy was soon sat in a wheelchair and led down a hall by a nurse. Sarah was walking briskly at her side. Ricky started to follow.

“No. Ricky. Stay. Okay? Just stay out here. I’ll be fine,” Lucy attempted to stop Ricky in his tracks.

“But, Lucy, it’s my baby too. I want for to be there for you and for the baby.”

“Can we just stop for a minute,” Lucy asked the nurse.

The nurse stopped and Ricky knelt down in front of Lucy. She gently took his face in her hands.

“Rick. I think it’s great that you’re here and that you want to be involved and that you want to be a good father. I really do. But, if you come in the room with me, you’re gonna fuck things up somehow, okay? You know that. So, just wait here. I promise I’ll let you in once it’s over. Just..Julian, can you please watch him?”

Julian laid a hand on Ricky’s shoulder.

“Come on, Rick. Don’t worry. Just hang back out here.”

Ricky hesitated before standing and letting the nurse and Sarah wheel Lucy away. He watched her until she disappeared around the corner.

“Let’s go find a waiting room,” Julian started to pull Ricky away by the arm.

Ricky snatched away from Julian.

“I’ll wait right here.”

“Ricky, these things take hours. We could be here all night. I at least want to sit down and find the nearest place I can top off my drink.”

Five minutes later, Ricky was pacing back and forth across the waiting room. Julian watched him, bemused, as he sipped his drink. 

“Julian,” Ricky broke the silence.

“Yeah?”

Ricky sat down next to Julian and tried to keep himself still. 

“Do you think I’m gonna be a good dad?”

Boy, that was a loaded question. Julian took a long gulp of rum and coke. Ricky usually had good intentions. He’d always loved Lucy and tried to do the right thing with her. He was pretty good with kids too. Sort of. Kids seemed to like him, at least. Still, Ricky had a hard time staying out trouble and staying out of jail. A kid needed parents who were a constant presence. He wasn’t sure Ricky could do that.

“Well, do you? You don’t, do you? Fuck, I knew it. I’m gonna be a terrible father. I’m gonna fuck this all up.”

“No, man. That’s not it at all. I think that you are gonna do the best you can.”

Ricky perked up.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Thanks, man. It’s just scary. Like, there’s gonna be a new person in the world and I’m gonna be responsibles for it. I’m just really scared I won’t do a good job. And I know you said that you wouldn’t help me, but I don’t know. I think I might do a better if maybe you were helping me, just a little.” 

Well, it wasn’t as if Julian had honestly expected he wouldn’t be involved in the upbringing of this kid. Ricky needed help taking care of himself. He was damn sure gonna need help taking care of someone else.

He looked at Ricky’s expectant face.

“Ricky, you know that when you really need me, I’m there. I mean this kid will practically be my nephew or niece. You don’t need to be worried about it. The kid will turn out fine.”

Ricky lit up and slung his arm around Julian’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Julian. I’m gonna do the best I can with the new person being borned. Like, I gotta buckle up and start growing dope again. But, it’s good to have you backing me up.”

Julian just offered his friend a smile in response and put his own arm around Ricky, pulling him closer. Ricky allowed himself to be led to Julian’s chest and was asleep within minutes. Julian concentrated on the sound of Ricky’s breathing and prepared himself for a long wait.

****

Glancing at the clock for what felt like the 3,000th time, Julian figured the sun should be coming up soon. He had tried not to doze off during the night. It wasn’t easy with Ricky’s warm head on his chest. 

Finally, a doctor came through the doors.

“I’m looking for a Ricky?”

Julian nudged Ricky awake.

“Rick. The doctor’s here.”

Ricky clumsily jumped up and shook himself awake to give the doctor his full attention. Julian stayed seated but leaned forward to make sure he got every word.  
The doctor smiled at the two men.

“Mother and baby are doing fine. You can go back and see them now. Just follow me.”

“Really? They’re both good?”

“Yes, sir. Right this way.”

Ricky took one last look at Julian.

“Go on, buddy. Go see your family,” Julian encouraged.

Ricky turned and bounded after the doctor. Julian was happy for him. He really was. And he knew that Ricky would always need him around. Still, he had his own family now. He was a father now. Ricky had always put his family first…as best he could anyway. Lucy and whoever this new kid was were going to be his first priority now. Julian would be lying if he didn’t feel a little bit like he’d just lost a part of Ricky he’d never get back.

He didn’t have much time to wallow in these thoughts because an exhausted looking Sarah came up to him a few minutes later.

“What’s up? Everything okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Sarah plopped down beside him.

“Everything’s fine. Ricky and Lucy want you to come back to see the baby. You might have to leave the glass here.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t intrude.”

Sarah rolled her eyes.

“Julian, don’t be stupid. You know they both want you back there. Now, come on. Get up. You’re going to see the baby.”

Julian allowed himself to be led back to Lucy’s room by Sarah. Lucy was lying in the bed. She looked tired but peaceful. She was staring up at Ricky with a proud gleam in her eyes. Ricky was focused on the bundle in his arms. He looked up when he heard Julian and Sarah step inside.

“Julian, come check this out. Look at this little person that me and Lucy made. It’s a girl.”

Julian stepped up next to his friend to get a better look. He noticed that Ricky, who had been shaking like a leaf all night, held the baby calm and steady. The little girl was staring wide eyed at her father. Julian placed a gentle hand on her forehead. She cooed in response and turned her blue eyes on him.

“Aw, man. She’s beautiful Rick. You guys did great. What’s her name?”

“Her name? Uh...Lucy, what’s her name,” asked Ricky.

“I was thinking of Trinity,” she piped up as she reached up to stroke Ricky’s arm.

“Trinity? Why Trinity,” asked Ricky, never taking his eyes off of the child in his arms.

“Oh, I just think it’s a nice name,” said Lucy as she smirked at Julian.

“Trinity. Yeah, Trinity’s good. Hi, Trinity. I’m your dad. I promise that I’ll always be there for to take care of you, okay? I’ll be the best father there ever is going to be in the history of forever. Got that, Trinity?”

Trinity wasn’t looking at Ricky anymore. She was fast asleep.

“Aw, she passed out. I guess getting borned is tiring.”

Sarah walked over to Ricky.

“Here. I’ll take her.”

Ricky handed the child over to her.

“Thanks, Sarah.”

“Shhh,” Sarah whispered. She pointed to Lucy who had fallen asleep too.

“Why don’t you guys go home for a while and let these girls rest. You can come back in a few hours.”

Julian nodded in agreement. He was beat.

“Yeah. I’ll drive us home. You can get cleaned up and come back later.”

“But, I just met my daughter. I don’t want to leave her yet.”

“Rick, she’s a baby. She’s not gonna be doing much in the couple of hours that you’re gone, I promise.”

Ricky sighed in defeat. He leaned down to kiss Trinity’s nose.

“Daddy will be back a little later, sweetie. Daddy loves you so much, you know that?”

Julian drove Ricky home just as the sun was coming up. Ricky didn’t stop talking for a moment. He was excitedly telling Julian how perfect Trinity was and how he was really gonna pull it together to make a great family for her and for Lucy. The calm demeanor Ricky had displayed when holding his new daughter was replaced with an antsy excitement for his future. Julian just listened silently.

When they got back to Julian’s trailer, Julian quickly went to refill his glass. Ricky followed him inside as Julian had his back to him in the kitchen.

“I’m gonna get some sleep. I suggest you do the same, Rick.”

“I can’t sleep, Julian. I’m too happy.”

“Fine, but keep it down out here because I do want to sleep.”

“Hey, Julian?”

“What?”

Julian didn’t turn around to face him.

“What?”

Ricky still didn’t answer him. Annoyed, Julian turned to see Ricky’s face mere inches from his own. Before he could say another word, Ricky’s lips were on his.  
Julian stumbled back into the counter before he managed to push Ricky back at arm’s length.

“Ricky, what the hell are you doing?”

“What? Don’t you want to,” he asked as he tried to kiss his friend again.

“No. I mean, I don’t know. We can’t anymore. We can’t.”

Ricky looked hurt.

“Why the fuck not?”

“Because you have a family now, Rick! You’ve been talking about them the whole way home. Remember? Your daughter is not even a day old and you want to bang me?”

“I’m happy! When you’re happy you’re supposed to celebration with the people you love. And, I mean, you’re a person I love. Me and Lucy aren’t together right now. Hopefully, we will be again soon, but right now…yeah, I want to bang you.”

“Rick, I’m just not sure it’s a good idea anymore with you having a kid now.”

“Well, I think that’s bullshit. I got a whole new person in my life tonight, so that means I have to lose an old one? Fuck that, Julian. I don’t want to fucking lose you.”

Julian stared, slack jawed, at Ricky. Maybe things didn’t have to change so much, after all.

“I don’t want to fucking lose you either.”

“Good. Then stop making mountains out of mobiles and let’s have a great fucking morning together.”

For once, Julian stopped thinking so hard and did as Ricky said. This time the kiss was slow. They hadn’t been together like this since Ricky found out that Lucy was pregnant. Julian thought they might never be again. He wanted to savor the taste he’d been missing for nine long months, the taste he might never have again if Ricky got back with Lucy.

His arms slowly snaked their way around Ricky. God, he’d missed this. Not that he’d ever tell Ricky just how much. It was best not to let that kind of thing go to his head.

He pressed himself closer to Ricky, coaxing the other man’s mouth open with an insistent tongue. Ricky moaned into him. 

Breaking the kiss but keeping his face close to Julian’s, Ricky breathed out, “Fuck. I missed this, man.”

He let out a small laugh, “Julian, I’m a fucking dad.”

Julian gave him a sly grin.

“So tell me, daddy, do you remember what it is that uncle Julian loves?”

Ricky grinned back.

“You’re fucking right I do.”


End file.
